freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Animatroniki
Animatroniki, to nasi wrogowie w FNAF 1, 2 i 3. Są robo-zwierzętami (z wyjątkiem Balloon Boy'a i Marionetki), pełnią role rozgrywki dla dzieci w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Animatroniki różnią się wyglądem, zachowaniem, uaktywnianiem, a nawet płcią. Animatroniki uaktywniają się z każdą nocą. Animatroniki FNaF 1: *Bonnie the Bunny - Czerwonooki fioletowy królik z czerwoną muszką i gitarą tego samego koloru, gdyż jest thumb|Bonniegitarzystą w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Według twórcy jest on najstraszniejszą postacią. Zazwyczaj jako pierwszy uaktywnia się, więc możliwe że jest pierwszym zabitym dzieckiem. Jest mężczyzną. *Chica the Chicken - Różowooka żółta kura z białym śliniakiem z napisem thumb|Chica"LET'S EAT" (Jedzmy). Jest bardziej zniszczona w FNAF2, gdyż podczas działania we FNAF2 dzieci bawiły się tylko z Toy'ami, a te animatorniki były naprawiane. Mimo tego stare animatroniki takie jak Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy i właśnie Chica nie miały wyłączanej wolnej woli. Zazwyczaj jako druga się uaktywnia więc możliwe że jest drugim zabitym dzieckiem. Jest kobietą. *Foxy the Pirate Fox - Żółtooki czerwony lis z czarną opaską na oko i hakiem gdyż jak nazwa wskazuje jest thumb|Foxypiratem. Jako jedyny nosi spodnie. Możliwe że spowodował ugryzienie z 87. Uaktywnia się jako trzeci więc możliwe że jest trzecim zabitym dzieckiem. Jest mężczyzną. *Freddy Fazbear - Niebieskooki brązowy niedźwiedź z czarnym kapeluszem thumb|Freddy Fazbeari muszką tego samego koloru. Ma w ręce mikrofon gdyż jest wokalistą Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uaktywnia się jako czwarty więc możliwe że jest czwartym zabitym dzieckiem. Jest mężczyzną. *Golden Freddy - Jak nazwa wskazuje, jest to złoty niedźwiedź. Jest on tylko halucynacją i najpierw objawia się thumb|Golden Freddyna plakacie w kącie zachodniej hali, a potem u nas w biurze, bez względu na to czy drzwi są otwarte, czy nie. Uaktywnia się jako ostatni więc możliwe że jest ostatnim zabitym dzieckiem. Jego płeć nie jest stwierdzona, choć prawdopodobnie jest mężczyzną. Kiedy Phone Guy mówi, że ktoś ukradł złoty kostium wcale nie chodzi o GF, ale o Springtrapa. Prawdopodobnie był przechowywany w kuchni (zepsuta kamera) w obu częściach gry. Potwierdza to halucynacja, która czasem pojawia się podczas Jumpscare'a - "He always does" (On zawsze tak robi). Halucynacja ta pojawia się bardzo, bardzo rzadko. Animatroniki FNaF 2 *Toy Bonnie - Nowa wersja Bonnie'go. Rożni się od niego tym że jest niebieski, ma zielone oczy, i rumieńce thumb|Toy Bonnietego samego koloru co muszka i gitara. Tak jak jego poprzednik uaktywnia się pierwszy. Jest mężczyzną. *Toy Chica - Nowa wersja Chici. Różni się od niej tym że ma niebieskie oczy jak Toy Freddy, różowe rumieńce thumb|Toy Chicatego samego koloru co jej majtki i babeczka która różni się od poprzednika jedynie tym że ma niebieskie paski na świeczce i niebieskie oczy. Różni się od Chici też tym że na śliniaku ma napisane "LET'S PARTY" (imprezujmy). Jest kobietą. Chica na scenie ma swój dziób i oczy, ale poza nią już nie. Są teorie, ze dziób Chici ukradła Mangle chcąc się zemścić za to, że dzieci ją rozkładały. Teoria z oczami jest taka, że wsadza je w swoją babeczkę .Toy Chica jest taż bardziej niż jej poprzedniczka chudsza i wygląda kobieco. *Toy Foxy/The Mangle - Nowa wersja Foxy'ego. Różni się od niego tym że jest biało-różowy/a i ma czerwone thumb|Manglerumieńce tego samego koloru co usta. Został/a niegdyś rozerwany/a przez dzieci przez co pracownicy zaczęli na nią/niego mówić Mangle co znaczy zniekształcony, rozszarpany. Jej/Jego płeć jest nieznana. *Toy Freddy - Nowa wersja Freddy'ego i Golden Freddy'ego. Różni się od nich tym, że na kapeluszu ma thumb|Toy Freddyczerwoną wstążkę, rumieńce tego samego koloru i dwa czarne guziki na brzuchu. *Balloon Boy - Jedyny animatronik człowiek. Zajmuje się namawianiem dzieci do thumb|BBkupowania balonów. Nie ma Jumpscare'a, ale psuje nam latarkę, przez co Foxy nas zabija. Posiada swoją żeńską odpowiedniczkę - Balloon Girl. *Marionetka - Kukiełka wyskakująca z pudełka, jeśli nie nakręcimy thumb|90px|Puppetpozytywki. Jest pierwszym w historii zabitym dzieckiem przez Purple Guy'a. Jego płeć jest nieznana. Animatroniki FNaF 3 Springtrap (Sprężynowa pułapka) - Złoty królik i główny bohater FNAF 3. Został w nim uwięziony Purple Guy i na thumb|178px|Springtrappodstawie tej historii powstało jego imię. Uaktywnia się drugiej nocy. Możliwe że był jedną z pierwszych postaci, o czym świadczy jedna z minigier i to, że jest tak bardzo wyniszczony. Halucynacje FNaF2 Balloon Girl - Żeńska odpowiedniczka Balloon Boy'a. Różni się od niego tym, że ma inne kolory. Czasami pojawia się pod naszym biurkiem, ale nic nie może nam zrobić. Paper Plate Boy - Papierowa lalka Balloon Boy'a. Czasami może pojawić się na ścianie w biurze. Endoszkielet - Czasami może pojawić się w wentylacji, lub gdy Kukiełka wyjdzie - w Zakądku Nagród. Shadow Bonnie - Czarna wersja przypominająca Toy Bonniego. Czasami może pojawić się w biurze. Shadow Freddy - Fioletowa wersja Freddiego lub Golden Freddiego. Czasami gdy Freddy, Bonnie i Chica wyjdą, pojawia się w Częściach/Usługach. = Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Fnaf2 Kategoria:Fanf3 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Kategoria:Custom night